


What...?

by Nixnight1



Category: Karmaland, Karmaland4
Genre: M/M, soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixnight1/pseuds/Nixnight1
Summary: ¿Por qué Rubén está bajando del altar y se está acercando a él con el ramo en mano?
Relationships: FarganxAlexby, Fargexby - Relationship, Rubegetta - Relationship, Rubigetta, RubiusxVegetta
Kudos: 18





	What...?

El doce de agosto era sin duda alguna uno de los días más esperados por todo Karmaland. La boda que tanto se había esperado. Samuel iba de acá para allá terminando de arraglar los últimos detalles del evento y Rubén iba de acá para allá lloriqueando porque sentía que el vestido le quedaba ajustado. 

—¡Que he engordado, Alexby, te lo juro! Vegetta ya no me querrá, ¡volverá con Akira!—El híbrido despeinado se tiraba de los cabellos mientras que con la otra mano se apretaba un poco de la piel que sobresalía de su panza. 

—¡Que nó, Rubius! Estás muy bien, ahora, métete a la ducha. ¡Aparte, Akira es lesbiana! No volverá con Vegetta. 

Entre discusiones Alejandro finalmente logró que su mejor amigo, y protagonista del evento, se adentrase al baño. Terminó de acomodar el vestido que habían mandado a confeccionar para el platinado y se sentó en la desordenada cama llena de productos. Suspiró. Quizás envidiaba un poco la emoción mezclada que Rubén estaba sintiendo, pero principalmente se sentía un tanto estresado por sus altibajos de emociones. 

Un par de suspiros más tarde, minutos después de haber estado observando el mono vestido de novia, Rubén salió envuelto en un una bata de baño que se veía calentita y cómoda. Se tiró a su lado y aprovechó el momento, Alex, para acariciarle el húmedo cabello que minutos más tarde debería secar. 

—¿Me preparas, Lely?—De las pocas veces que podía apreciar un Rubén silencioso. 

—No te pongas nervioso, Rub, sabes que todo saldrá bien.—Metidos cada uno en sus proyectos personales había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde la última vez que habían compartido tiempo juntos realmente. Luego del fallecimiento de Mangel, sin saber como manejar las cosas, terminaron distanciándose. 

Confianzudamente, Alejandro le abrazó. 

—Pero…¿y si sí?—Hace tiempo que no veía esa faceta, por más inseguro que el híbrido era siempre intentaba esconderlo. 

—Que no, deja de pensar en el lado malo. Vamos a vestirte, ¿vale? Y serás el novio más guapo que haya pisado Karmaland.—Sonrieron, ambos sonrieron y luego rieron bajito, aunque por unos segundos Rubén se le quedó mirando detenidamente, como si buscara leer algo en su rostro. 

Antes de siquiera poder comentar algo, se levantó entusiasmado y se acercó rápido a su armario. 

Mientras Rubén se cambiaba poniéndose los paños menores, Alex se levantó para acercarse al tocador que previamente se había encargado de organizar para poder peinarle. Cambiándose la bata de baño por su bata mañanera, Rubén se acercó tranquilo hasta él y se sentó frente a él en el tocador. Alex conectó la secadora de pelo en el tomacorrientes libre y lo encendió. Suave y relajante, con el calorcito del secador de pelo y las pequeñas caricias Rubén cerró los ojos. Alejandro le observó. Vegetta sin duda alguna lo había cambiado. 

Rubén era...curioso. Siempre bromeaba y se reía de todo, minimizaba sus problemas cómicamente, pero solo él y Mangel, que en paz descanse, estaban medianamente al tanto de lo que realmente sentía. Entonces llegó Samuel y Rubén actuaba todo enamorado, le seguía de un lado a otro y repentinamente Samuel estaba igual. 

Y sí, Alex se burlaba de ellos constantemente y simulaba que le asqueaba verlos besarse y tan acaramelados, pero realmente tenía envidia. No de la mala, simplemente quería sentir toda esa montaña de emociones que una relación sana y verdadera significaban. Staxx había sido en su momento uno de sus más grandes pilares, y desapareció. Se borró del mapa como si jamás hubiera sido parte de sus vidas. Y su tonteo con David...Fargan le había robado el corazón desde la primera risa, ¡y aún lo tenía! Pero había sido rechazado y debía aceptar que no siempre tendría lo que anhelaba. 

Terminó de secar el cabello ajeno y tomó las pequeñas colitas que usaría para trenzarlo de un costado, marcando la línea en la mitad del cabello y usando gel para acomodar otras partes. 

Finalizado el sencillo peinado, luego de tirar un poco de glitter morado sobre las hebras platinadas con raíces castañas, procedió con el maquillaje que el híbrido le había pedido para ese día. Le aplicó la base y realizó un suave contorno. Acarició suavemente sus párpados con una sombra blanquecina y suave para luego delinear hábilmente con un delineador líquido morado y brillante. A los labios le puso un simple bálsamo un tanto brillante y rosita suave, natural. 

Entonces llegó el vestido. Un vestido relativamente sencillo, blanco con detalles morados y algunas partes con encaje floreado. Con la falda larga hasta el suelo y un poquito inflada. Le quedaba increíblemente hermoso, estrecho a su cintura y apegado a su cuerpo, con los hombros descubiertos y unas suaves manguitas de encaje que rodeaban solamente la parte alta de sus brazos. Realmente hermoso. 

—Te ves increíble. 

Rubén le abrazó. Le ayudó con el calzado y le acomodó la corona que Samuel tantas ganas tenía de que usara. David llegó un rato más tarde, había sido el elegido para escoltar a Rubén al altar y llegarían los tres juntos, aún cuando sería Alex quien llevaría al novio en moto hasta la capilla. 

Llegaron al lugar donde la boda se llevaría a cabo justo cuando debían llevar. Fargan alzó a Rubén de la cintura para bajarlo de la moto sin que se hiciera daño el vestido y Alex aprovechó el momento para que acomodarle el pequeño tul que la inflaba. Le retocó rápidamente el cabello y le dio un rápido abrazo. 

—Ya es hora.—Rubén estaba masivamente nervioso, se removía un tanto inquieto. Se colgó del brazo de David con las manos temblando y observó como Alex se apresuraba a avisar que el novio ya estaba en la puerta. 

Los tres suspiraron y la marcha nupcial comenzó. Alejandro fue el primero en entrar, con un muy pequeño ramo de flores que combinaba con la flor que su mejor amigo había decidido poner en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Pudo observar lo ansioso y nervioso que se sentía Samuel allí arriba. Le guiñó un ojo y se acomodó del lado donde se encontraría Rubén. 

Entonces entró Rubén y todas las miradas se giraron a él. Espléndidamente precioso caminaba lentamente tomado del brazo de aquel quien le había robado el corazón a Alex hace tanto tiempo. Se sentía realmente feliz por su amigo, que finalmente después de tanto destrozo podía ser feliz. Llegó al altar, se despidió de David, como tradicionalmente se hacía y la ceremonia dio inicio a la unión de sus dos amigos. 

Observó cada expresión de principio a fin. La de Samuel delineando al híbrido con una mirada sonrojada, hasta Rubén sonriendo como bobo enamorad. Cuando Luzu, quien los estaba contrayendo en matrimonio, dio inicio a su discurso, sus caras distraídas y soñadoras sobre el futuro. Observó como a Samuel se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas cuando Rubén cantó sus votos y observó como Rubén se vio obligado a aletear las pestañas para no llorar con las hermosas palabras que su prometido, esposo, futuro esposo le estaba dedicando. 

Y quiso, realmente quiso creer que esa cara de tonto enamorado la podría tener él en un futuro. Que sería él en un futuro el que estaría allí parado frente a la persona que amara...Que Rub sería su padrino de bodas y que le casarían a él. 

La ceremonia fue cerrada y sellada con un suave y anhelado beso y la capilla estalló en vítores y gritos. 

—¡Que vivan los novios!—Exclamó alegre Willy, tirando arroz de acá para allá. Y Rubén y Samuel tomados de las manos corrieron fuera, como se esperaba que hicieran siendo los protagonistas del evento. Alejandro suspiró con la respiración entrecortada. Duró poco, pues a los pocos minutos de haber salido la pareja nuevamente entró, pues la fiesta se haría allí mismo. 

Rápidamente y con ayuda de varios invitados los bancos se corrieron y aparecieron mesas para el banquete, convirtiéndose la capilla rápidamente en la escena del afterparty. 

—¡Que el novio debe tirar el ramo!—Emocionada Nieves exclamó. Y todos se acomodaron en ronda, frente al altar, donde Rubén volvía a acomodarse con el ramo de flores entre las manos. 

1...2...3.

El ramo jamás voló. Y repentinamente Alejandro no podía sentirse más confundido. Rubén, con la sonrisa inborrable que traía, se giró y bajó del altar, acercándose a él. Contagiándole la confusa emoción y besando su mejilla, dejando el ramo de flores entre sus manos. 

—Pero qué...—No tuvo tiempo de preguntar que sucedía, porque las delicadas y delgadas manos de su mejor amigo híbrido le hicieron girar sobre su propio eje. 

Se le congeló el corazón. Con esas sensaciones que muy pocas veces tienes la oportunidad de vivir, sensación que nunca sabes al principio si es buena o mala. David, parado elegante y sonriente sacó una cajetilla del bolsillo de su chaqueta. 

Sintió la boca seca. 

David se agachó y se arrodillo, abriendo la decorada cajita negra. 

—Sé que puede ser tarde, Alesby, pero realmente te amo y lamento que haya tardado tanto en darme cuenta. Quería hacer esto mucho antes pero te merecías mucho más, algo igual de especial que tu. 

No supo cuando pero las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas a borbotones. Aguantando la respiración y apretando el ramo de flores contra su pecho. Le latía el corazón tan rápido que creyó que se desmayaría. Debió haber asentido porque Fargan se levantó del suelo y se acercó a abrazarle. 

Y olía tan bien, y se sentía tan cómodo entre sus brazos que no dudó en limpiar sus lágrimas en la chaqueta ajena inconscientemente. 

—Te amo.—Susurró.—Te amo.

Como si finalmente su corazón se sintiera en casa. El anillo se sintió frío al principio en su dedo correspondiente, raro, nuevo. Lo observó con emoción, finalmente respirando, riendo de la excitación, sintiendo la euforia. Era un anillo precioso, con detalles azules y plateados, supo inmediatamente que hacía referencia a Star Wars y eso le hizo sonreír mucho más. 

—¿Tú sabías?—Se giró a su mejor amigo, que sonreía tontamente, acariciando las manos de su ahora esposo. El híbrido de oso asintió. Entendió entonces la extraña mirada que le había dedicado cuando estaban en su casa. 

—Llevamos semanas planeándolo.—Su risa cantarina se le vio contagiada.

—Por un momento no sabía si se sentía más emocionado por nuestro casamiento o por la propuesta de Fargan. Felicidades, Alex.—Samuel hizo amague a despeinarle el cabello, pero finalmente decidió por darle una palmada en la espalda. 

Definitivamente el día doce de agosto sería un día que nadie olvidaría.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer escrito subido a Ao3. Es principalmente de prueba, porque más allá de que está subido en twitter quería probar como funcionaba este sitio.


End file.
